If Only For a Day
by Pandora North Star
Summary: AtS/BtVS crossover! As Willow's power grows a ritual performed on Christmas could change the course of everyone in sunnydale and LA's lives forever. Can they stop her in time? Set 6/3.(fin)
1. Default Chapter

Title: If Only For a Day  
Author: PNS*  
Notes: I wanted to write a Buffy Christmas story that tied together my thoughts on season 6/3 along with some fun apocalyptic fan fic and a big ol' crossover.   
  
Chapter 1  
"Welcome to The Magic Box! Everything is 10% off for the holidays!" Anya waved at the approaching customer warily. She wiped the counter a few times with a rag and watched the person walk past her to some shelves and begin browsing. Anya couldn't tell if the person was male or female because of their bulky coat and accessories. It had been an abnormally cold winter so far, for Southern California. Xander had mentioned more than once the freak storm they had on Christmas 3 years ago. They had yet to see snow but the cold was all to close a companion on the short days.   
Xander came in the door, bundled up in the typical flannel of a construction worker. He put his tool belt on the counter and leaned over to kiss Anya. "How's my fiance?"  
"That word still sounds so funny." Anya said rubbing the counter with her rag.   
"You ready to get going to Buffy's house?"  
"I don't see why we need to go outside and carol in this weather."  
"It's part of the holiday spirit Anya. I thought you were really proud to be an American now. We need to do this now more than ever." Xander recalled the few harrowing days before Buffy returned, when they worried not only about the Hellmouth, and bringing Buffy back, but also about terrorists. He never thought it would happen but it sent a chill through him just thinking about it. He was eager to get to Buffy's, to see her and everyone. Every time he looked at her he was still a little awed and afraid. They had done some powerful magic to bring her back. Magic that had made Willow act really strange.  
"Are you thinking about Willow?" It was like Anya could read his mind. She picked up her coat from the seat behind her and busied herself with buttoning it.   
"Yeah." They hardly saw Willow anymore and when they saw Tara she looked more than a little nervous. Every time Willow came by she seemed angry and annoyed. The only time she seemed remotely happy was contributing a spell to their slaying. Xander and Willow had been friends so long he was almost too confident that things would turn out right.  
"I'm ready."  
"What about your customer?"  
"Oh yeah." Anya frowned. "Hey you. If you're not going to buy anything then I have to go home. I need to have holiday sex with my fiance." The person in the coat peeped out at Anya and hurried to the door.   
"Sometimes your poorly timed explicit sentences have advantages to them." Xander smiled and took Anya's hand. They went outside into the bitter cold and walked through the streets of Sunnydale, bedecked with Christmas and Hanukkah decorations. There was only a few days left until Christmas and they were determined to have a great one. The previous year's Christmas had been dreary due to Riley's absence and Buffy was still fragile now. Xander had even volunteered his apartment for the Christmas Dinner.   
"Welcome. Hot chocolate's in the falling apart kitchen." Buffy ushered them inside. Xander still wasn't used to her darker doo. It suited the new her though. He entered the house, the one he had been helping to fix and saw Spike sitting at the kitchen table dropping little marshmallows into his drink.  
"Spike." Xander acknowledged his presence with a nod and headed to the steaming cups of chocolate. Anya waved with a little more enthusiasm and grabbed one for herself.  
"Dawn's upstairs and Tara called. They're gonna be a little late." Buffy said standing behind Spike with her cup in her hands. She looked down into the brown liquid and swirled it around.   
"I got a fax from Giles today." Anya spoke up. "It was just a little thing about a certain herb we carry. But he said he was fine."   
"That's good. I'm glad he's doing well." Buffy gave them a half smile.   
"We still haven't decided where to have Christmas Eve. We always traditionally exchange our secret Santa presents then. And then the regular presents on Christmas day." Xander added the last part for Spike's benefit. It was the vampire's first Christmas with them and as much as he annoyed Xander he was glad to have Spike with them. He complained a lot but he was also faithful and strong and not as bad as he used to be.   
"We could have it at my crypt... well it would be kind of cold for you humans." Spike said.   
"What about here?" Buffy offered.   
"We can do it at my place." Anya said. "It's kind of small but..."  
"Hello. Doesn't my opinion count?" Buffy cut in, obviously hurt.   
"No. It does I mean. We just think you shouldn't have to worry about it. You have so much other stuff to worry about."  
"I don't mind Xander. Really."  
"What are you guys talking about? Ohh! Hot chocolate!" Dawn entered the kitchen and hurried across to the tray of mugs. "When are we going caroling?"  
"I'm not sure." Buffy looked at the clock on the wall. "We'll go in 1/2 hour, wether Tara and Willow are here or not."   
"Willow's usually a good sport considering she's Jewish and all."   
"Yeah. She is."  
"I wish you could hear the carolers we had back in England when I was a boy. Holy Choirs they were. Now it's just a bunch of bleedin' whiny people hoping for salvation."  
"You're singing right Spike?" He changed color ever so slightly when Dawn asked. They all thought of the accidental truth spell that had made them sing their feelings. While it had brought Spike and Buffy closer together it had created a divide between Anya and Xander and Willow and Tara for awhile. They had found out Spike had been hiding a great voice for all the years behind his growling British accent.  
"I suppose I am. Got to earn my keep somehow." He held up the cup of hot chocolate as if he was using it for an excuse. They all knew he was deeply in love with the Slayer and was becoming a softie towards the rest of them. "Got any more marshmallows?"  
"Yeah." Buffy tossed him the bag and he loaded another handful into his cup.   
"Here's to a Merry Christmas." Anya held up her cup.   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Look at that Christmas bonus. You're getting a big surprise in your stocking this year Angel." Cordelia stuck her paycheck in Angel's face. He ducked back at her scowl. "And it's coal."  
"We didn't have the money. You don't have to give me a present. I'm sorry."  
"Fine for you to say. You don't have to pay for food and heating." She rubbed her arms to remind herself of the chill leaking in through the doors of the hotel.   
"He heats my room." Fred said in Angel's defense. Angel smiled at her vaguely. He had been fending off her attempts at a romantic relationship since he found out Buffy had returned, and then visited him.   
"Give to the poor?" Cordelia held out her knit hat to Angel and the entering Wesley and Gunn.   
"I have my own bills." Gunn said passing her by to flop down on the round couch.   
"What did you find?" Angel asked anxiously. Gunn shrugged.  
"The call was fake. There was no bogeyman in the basement." Wesley explained, slightly embarrassed.   
"Did they at least pay you for your time?"   
"This is the time of giving Cordelia."  
"A big fat no. I get it. But they should give to the poor. And that's me." The door opened and a gust of wind whipped through the lobby. They looked up to see a blond man in his late 40's. His face was creased with worry.  
"Are you Angel?"  
"I'm Angel." Angel said. He looked the man over. He seemed familiar but angel couldn't place him. The man didn't smell demonic so Angel assumed he had seen him around or something.   
"This is the place to go for help for the abnormal. Is it not?"  
"No crime or case is to weird for us. How can we help?" Cordelia put on her client face and sauntered to the stairs. The man edged inside further to get away from the cold. He looked around nervously.  
"What's the case?" Angel prodded.   
"You won't think I'm strange will you?"  
"Probably not."   
"Things exist that people don't know don't they?"  
"Yes. I would say you're correct." Angel didn't want to lay his cards on the table, even to comfort this man. "Is there something after you?"  
"No." The man said, his eyes shifting around the lobby. "Can people become strange things?"  
"Yes. It's rather common." Wesley spoke up. He and Angel exchanged looks.   
"Want me to bring up the database?" Cordelia headed to her computer and started it up.  
"You can tell us Mr."  
"It's Hank." The name echoed in Angel's head but he somehow couldn't place it even though he knew he ought to. Angel motioned for the man to come away from the door and he pried himself away enough to sit on the couch. "I've been waking up late at night, and I've felt different. Even looked different. It's like I'm sleepwalking. But when I wake up in the morning I feel the same as usual. What do you think?"  
"Do you have anything else to offer? Any specific changes?"  
"Well I feel the need to eat strange things. Meat. I always feel taller and I can smell things. There's also a sense I have."  
"Of what?"  
"Of thing's I can't possibly know or control. I could tell that a certain car was coming down the street before it came. I just knew."  
"I think I have something." Angel walked over to Cordelia. She pointed to the screen. He leaned down over her shoulder, it was an unconscious action that elicited a small sound from Fred. Angel couldn't help it. Him and Cordelia were, well they were who they were together and she held a small bit of comfort for him, a memory of happier times with Buffy.   
"What is that?"  
"A Zoolog demon. It's kind of like Doyle. It's hereditary but it doesn't show up until a person is older. It can be released earlier in life from certain triggers." Cordelia said in a hushed tone. She didn't want the man to overhear before they knew exactly what to say. "Not a bad looking demon as far as they go."   
"Is it dangerous?"  
"To humans? Not really. It's a pretty peaceful breed. They assimilated into our culture." She pressed a few more buttons. "Their powers include heightened intuition and ability for certain magics along with a keen sense of smell and powerful retractable claws."  
"How does it work? Does he become the demon fully or does he change at will?" Angel looked up at the man sitting innocently on the couch. He felt for him. But he was more innocent than Liam had ever been. Liam wanted it. Wesley and Gunn were keeping the man occupied.  
"It's more of a nighttime gig. Although if he tries hard he might be able to get it under control."  
"Thanks Cordelia."   
"Now how about that Christmas bonus?"  
"We'll see." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"I'm here!" The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Then a puff of smoke unfurled in the kitchen, thick and purple and the pair of witches were standing there. Tara coughed a few times but Willow stood smugly with her arms crossed. "Let's get this over with. I have a lab due tomorrow for class and I found a new spell book."  
"More like stole it." Anya whispered to Xander. Willow turned and gazed at her with cold green eyes, like the ocean in winter. Anya shivered and pulled the cooling cup of cocoa closer to her body.   
"I have cheat sheets if we can't remember the words." Buffy went into the living room and picked up some paper from the coffee table. "We were supposed to meet my mom's friend Jane outside the gallery but it's to late. We'll just have to catch up to them later."  
"My work is very important." Willow said taking a piece of paper.   
"You're getting really good with those spells Will. I didn't know you could transport yourself."  
"Yes. I am good aren't I?" Willow flicked her wrist and instantly she was wearing her winter coat.   
"Can I um borrow a coat Buffy?" Tara's voice sounded so weak. Her eyes were hollow and had lose their warm brown spark.   
"Sure Tara." Buffy hurried to the closet and pulled out her coat along with Dawn's. She paused, her hand on her mother's old coat, then she shook her head and brought the coat out. "Are we ready?" Spike shrugged on his duster and took one last sip of hot chocolate. It left a brown smear on his upper lip that made Buffy grin. As the others walked past she used her finger to wipe it off.  
"Hey, what's that bit." Spike backed up.  
'You had a little chocolate on your lip."   
"Oh." Spike wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. "Thanks." Things had been awkward between them since they had kissed, again. Buffy felt something for him but she was very slow about experimenting on it. Spike did the best he could not to rush her, considering all she had been through, but he was lonely and all he wanted was to care for her. She hadn't even let Captain America do that.   
"Don't you need a hat or mittens or something?" Spike asked.  
"No. Thanks for thinking about me though." She smiled. "I've always wanted one of those New England Christmas'. I think we miss something here."  
"You should see London at Christmas. I wish I could show you."  
"I don't think I'll ever make it there if it's nota business trip." She shrugged.   
"You deserve a rest."  
"I had a three month break." Buffy joked. She tended to do that when Spike got hot and heavy. It kept her from crying. Her instinct was to be strong.   
"Is this a good place to sing?" Dawn called their attention back to their quest. She was standing at a corner across from the nursing home.   
"It's the perfect place." Buffy pulled out her sheet of paper. "What should we sing first?"  
"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen." Spike blurted out. They looked at him for a moment. "English? English song?"   
"Why don't you start Spike?" Xander raised his brow and Spike grunted. He held up his paper and cleared his throat. He glared at the others until they stopped staring at him and concentrated on their paper.   
"God...Rest...Ye Merry Gentlemen let nothing you dismay, for Jesus Christ our savior-" He paused. "This is bullshit. I ain't ever seem proof of this wanker."   
"You were doing well Spike." Buffy said quietly. She nodded her head towards the building. Little old people in nightgowns and pajamas were leaning on the windows.   
"God rest ye..." Spike started again. His voice carried through the cold night beyond the usual sounds of suburbia, to wrap around people hurrying from store to store and on their way home from work. Without realizing they heard it they all felt a little bit touched as the man gained that much more humanity.  
"I have to go." They had just finished their third song when Willow spoke up. She was looking at a pager she had retrieved from the pocket of her coat.  
"When did you get that?" Buffy asked curiously.  
"Awhile ago. I have to go Tara. The coven called. They need me to do pre Winter Equinox ritual."  
"Sure. Ok." Tara nodded quickly.   
"You should probably leave normally. We have an audience," Buffy advised.   
"Whatever." Willow waved her hand and she was gone, without the puff of smoke.   
"Why do you let her do that?" Anya looked at Tara.   
"What?" Tara bit her lip. "She didn't do anything."  
"I know it's not our business Tara but you would tell us if anything is happening with Willow we should know about, right?"  
"Yes." Tara nodded affirmatively. They smiled but all secretly knew that Willow was capable of doing forget spells that would make Tara not remember. It was so hard to believe what Willow was becoming. It was so far from the shy insecure girl she was back at Sunnydale High.   
"We should probably move to the next place." Buffy pulled apart from the group. They waved at the people in the nursing home and continued down the street. Buffy fell to the back with Spike. They walked in unison through Sunnydale, quiet for the most part.  
"I'm worried about Willow Spike."  
"Me too. Something's going on with red." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"So I'm going to be ok?"  
"Pretty much. You'll have to get used to it but it's nothing to be ashamed of." Cordelia thought of Doyle and Groo, both part demon.   
"Thank you so much." The man shook their hands. "How can I repay you for your help?"  
"Well we have an hourly fee."  
"Done."  
"Here." Cordelia grabbed a business card from the counter. "You can send the check to us here. If you have anymore questions just call."  
"Oh Hank, how did you hear about us?" The man stopped by the door.   
"A friend of my ex wife recommended you. Once I accepted there was something wrong it wasn't so bad. Thanks again. It's very strange to realize that there is so much in this world we don't know."  
"It's our pleasure." When he was out the door Cordelia went back to her computer. "Talk about weird. It's not every day that someone walks in and tells us they're a demon."  
"Did he seem familiar to you guys?"  
"No. Then again you know a lot more people than we do Angel." Cordelia giggled and then yelped. Angel rushed to her side to catch her falling. She winced and spasmed in pain as the others hurried to get ice packs. Fred looked on curiously, still not quite used to the visions.   
"What's going on?"  
"It's Buffy." Cordelia moaned. Her eyelids fluttered and she fell back limply.  
"Cordelia!" Angel shook her. "Wake up." Willow's grieving voice filled his head. It was words that haunted his nightmares. "What is it?" He felt himself morphing.  
"Ah! She's not dead." Cordelia's eye sprang open wide. "But she needs help."  
"What's going on?" Angel changed back, relief flooding him.   
"There's something wrong with Willow. I saw her, she was doing something bad. Oh God. I can't believe this. But Buffy's in danger. She's out of control Angel."   
"What can we do?"  
"I'm not sure. Something's going to happen. Something that holds a balance, to save her or..." Cordelia squeezed her eyes closed in concentration. Wesley placed the ice pack on her head.  
"Wesley, call Giles. Find out what's up. I don't want to rush in there without knowing the facts."  
"Good idea." Cordelia moaned.  
"Why don't you rest for a few minutes." Angel advised Cordelia. She nodded and lay down again. Angel followed Wesley to his office and shut the door.  
"I don't like the sound of this Angel."   
"Neither do I."  
"We knew Willow was powerful long ago. There's no telling what she is capable of."   
"I know."  
"I can't imagine her hurting Buffy."  
"When you get called to the dark side you don't think of those things." Angel thought of his family, an ever present reminder of why he was on the road to redemption. He remembered little Katherine, his sister, barely 9 years old when Angelus murdered her. "But she's not to that point yet. If we can find out the key to stopping her maybe we can save her before it's to late."   
"Angel," Wesley looked up from the phone.  
"Giles is gone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"While you were brooding and talking I called. It said the phone number is not in use. Giles wouldn't do that without telling us."  
"Try the Magic Shop."  
Wesley dialed the phone.   
"This is the answering machine for Anya's magic Box. I'm Anya. Please call during store hours or come in and spend your money. Oh, and have a nice day."  
"It's Anya's Magic Box now?" Wesley shrugged. "Wesley call Xander. Find out what's up."   
"What are you going to do?"  
"Sing." They both shuddered as Angel swept out of the room. Gunn was standing protectively near Cordelia waiting for his assignment. "I have to go. Make sure she's ok. Most likely we'll be heading to Sunnydale when I get back."  
"This mean I'll finally get to meet the Slayer herself?"  
"Yes and you'll probably regret it." Cordy moaned again and shifted the ice pack. Angel got into his Plymouth Belvedere GTX and drove through the late night LA scene.  
He knew the karaoke bar would be hopping. It always was. "Angel cakes!" Lorne waved to him from the stage, heck the demon was practically attached to it. "Can I get you a martini."   
"I need to sing."  
"What's wrong?" The demon's face took on a look of alarm, which made his pointy nose and red eyes look even more comic.   
"My friends in Sunnydale might be in danger."  
"Sing away." Lorne handed him the microphone with a cringe. After plunging through a moment of anxiety Angel made his way to the stage. Lorne waved and winked from the bar and he guessed the demon had picked out a song for him. Suppressing his fear he watched the television monitor. "And I'd give up forever to touch you, to know that you feel me somehow..." Angel felt at home with the lyrics. He had even danced with Buffy to them at the Bronze. The song was painfully personal. It was almost like the singer, with his wistful, raspy voice had seen them.   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The room was dark and quiet. A cold wind whistled through the room but there was no open windows or a draft. The wind was being created by the 7 women standing in a circle. Well one was in the center her arms reaching up to the sky. Her red hair framed her face but there was nothing nice about it. An intense look held her face frozen and her eyes spoke volumes of her power.   
"I call to the One! The power! I give him my allegiance. In the good and the bad he fills me with his power. This sacrifice is for the Winter Equinox, the time for rest and preparation." On the floor at her feet was a smattering of blood. Not human of course, but blood nonetheless. "Here is your sacrifice. Life!" She clapped her hands together and thunder resonated around the room. The other witches fell silent in their chanting and looked at one another.  
"Blessed be sister Willow." They said lowering the hoods on their robes. Willow smiled smugly. The candles that lit the circle winked out one at a time.  
"We knew you were powerful the first time we saw you. We never thought you would be pure human." One woman said. Her ears were slightly pointer than normal and her eyes a little more violet.  
"She was the perfect addition." A vampire seethed. Willow knew what she was doing was dangerous and wrong but she couldn't help it. There was something inside her that urged her to let the power inside her. The magic refused to leave her. It called out to her and imbued her with its essence. She couldn't ignore it. But she was on a delicate line.   
********************************************************************************************  
"Goodnight!" Buffy waved to everyone as they made their way home. Spike stood beside her along with Dawn.   
"Are you going home Spike?" Dawn asked in a curious voice. She grinned and blushed.  
"Dawn, it's late. You have school tomorrow. Go to bed."  
"Night." Spike said heading into the livingroom. He plopped down on the couch and put his boots up on the coffee table.   
"I have to work at the Magic Box early tomorrow. You know, Christmas rush." Buffy said from the doorway.  
"That's ok." Spike slipped his arms behind his head.  
"That means you have to leave." She wanted to sound firm but she ended up sounding unsure and doubting. She didn't really want him to leave but she was so afraid of what would happen between them. It was the most uncharted territory in the universe.   
"I can build a fire in the fireplace. Won't take but a minute. I know your heater's been on the fritz."   
"Along with everything else." Buffy took a seat in the armchair facing him. She drew her legs up and under her then looked at him. "I just don't know how to keep up. How do adults do it?"   
"Well they usually don't get a child and a house at the same time. Along with being 20." Spike said soothingly. He gazed at the fireplace, assumably imagining a roaring fire in it.  
"I guess I just thought things would work out. You know, get what you deserve. Things get easier after you pay your dues." She shrugged.   
"Don't be worrying bout it now. You'll drive yourself out of your bird."  
"I really should go to bed. I have to get up early." Buffy insisted. Spike pulled a blanket from the back of the couch as Buffy yawned loudly. Her eyelids fluttered and she shifted position. Spike stood up and put the blanket over her. "You have...to go."   
"I'll lock the door on the way out." He leaned over and kissed her hair and then walked out of the room quietly, slipping back out into the cold night.   
When he got back to his crypt Anya was waiting there. "What are you doing here? Thought you'd be off shagging Wonder Boy."  
"I need you to do a favor. For Buffy. For all of us."   
"What?"  
"I want you to go spy on Willow. Find out what's happening."  
"Look, I'll help and protect you guys but I ain't getting in Red's way."  
"Spike, I lived in the world a lot longer than you and I know a dangerous witch when I see one. Do this for yourself, if not Buffy." Her stern curt words sobered him. She still was dubious as to Willow's real power but Anya didn't lie and she tended to know what she was talking about.   
"Fine. I'll do it."  
"Thank you." She headed for the door.   



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Well kitten, you've sure picked a big fight." Lorne said taking a deep breath.  
"So it is as bad as all that?"  
"Honey you haven't seen anything. You're messing with something bigger than Celine Dion's shoe collection."   
"How can we stop it?"  
"I'm sensing that you are tentative about messing with this. Well you should be. These people hold a rough past for you and you've just finished wading through what you thought was the worst of it. Let me lay the cards out in a way you'll understand. If this girl turns then you're looking at a chain of events that might end up with your turning. Now you don't want that do you?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Then what you have to do is stop her. From what you told me and I read inside you, this girl is going to do a spell on Christmas that will disrupt the balance. Your little Slayer is the only one who can stop the spell. But there's something inside her that she needs that hasn't been unlocked yet. I can't tell what it is but it's your job to figure out."   
"That's it?"  
"I'm not a prophecy book. I can only tell you what I perceive."  
"I better get going then."   
"Good luck!" Lorne waved as Angel disappeared into the shadows. "Now if we could see that butt a little more he'd be as good coming as going." Angel drove back to the hotel. It was getting late. Looked like he'd be doing an all nighter if he wanted to make it to Sunnydale.  
"Angel. How did it go?"  
"Fine. I guess. Lorne said that there's something in Buffy that can stop willow. We have to figure it out. Because if we don't Willow will turn to the dark side and that will eventually send me back there." There was no use in sugar coating it. Angel wanted his friends to be aware of how important it was to stop willow.   
"Hard to believe she's the same girl who came here so forlornly last June." Wesley said rubbing his eyes.   
"Can we go tonight? I want to have a crew stay behind to research this."  
"May I suggest Cordelia and I stay? Gunn was looking forward to the trip, and I'm afraid Cordelia isn't ready. Fred would probably want to go with you."  
"Those visions are still that bad."  
"I'm afraid they are."   
"Where are they."   
"Gunn and Fred took her upstairs a little while ago."  
"Ok." Angel went upstairs and listened for the humans. He heard them in Fred's room.  
"Hey. You're back." Fred said in a loud whisper.   
"Hey." Angel entered the room.  
"She's asleep. What's the hap?" Gunn stood up.  
"You guys get some stuff together. We're going to Sunnydale. Cordy and Wes are staying here. They're going to research the solution while we go and see what we can do now."  
"Oh boy!" Fred said in excitement.   
"I'll be back in about 20 minutes. I got to collect some stuff." Gunn said heading down the stairs.  
"Wow. This is so exciting. I can't believe your nice friend could be so bad."  
"Me neither."  
"I'm sure it will work out." she smiled and pushed her glasses up.  
"Thanks for the faith."  
"I mean it. Things don't get really bad without getting better. You proved that when you saved me."  
"Get some stuff together." Angel left the room and shut the door.  
"How's Cordelia?"  
"Sleeping."  
"Good then."  
"You'll be alright while we're gone."  
"We'll be fine." If only he could see that his words were the most ironic. But of course that's why he didn't.   



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
What Spike saw drained him of any evil, momentarily. His eyes were glued to Willow and Tara. The look in Willow's eyes and the terror in tara's froze him to his core and he had done some terrible things in his time. He wanted to rush in there and save Tara but he was afraid. Of Willow.  
"Why are you doing this Willow? I didn't mean it! You're fine. Really. The same Willow I always loved."  
"Think of it as a vacation Tara. From me. Isn't that what you want? I know you're afraid of me. Why? Why are you afraid of me?...Maybe this way you won't be." willow waved her hands in an intricate pattern. A doorway appeared between the 2 wiccans. It wavered in an out of existence.   
"I bind you Tara, in this world, you will be stuck in time. I call on Timous, god of time. Take her and let her be."  
"Willow, please." Willow snapped her fingers and Tara disappeared. Then she turned around and stared out the window. Spike froze in place. Her eyes narrowed. She walked over and he couldn't move. He watched her draw the window up slowly.  
"What did you see Spike?"  
"Nothing."  
"Run along home."  
"Why did I come here?" He scratched his head in confusion. "See you Red."  
"Bye Spike."  
Spike fell asleep back in his crypt and when he awoke the next day he couldn't remember anything after leaving Buffy's.   
"So?"  
"Anya. what are you doing here?" Spike headed to his duster and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket.  
"Were you drunk last night? I told you to go spy on Willow. Did you ditch?"  
"I left Buffy's came home and went to bed. I don't know what you're talking about."  
"She got to you didn't she?"  
"Who's minding the shop?"  
"Buffy is."  
"I'm sorry Anya, but I don't remember. Now will you mind? I have to piss and I don't fancy you watchin' me." The cigarette bounced on his lips as he snarled.   
"Fine. Come by later and we'll talk. And be careful. I don't know what she's capable of."  
When Anya got back to the Magic Shop there was a big black car parked outside. She walked inside and froze.  
"Anya." Angel nodded at her. Buffy stood at the counter, her face stoic yet her eyes showed her fear.  
"Cordelia had a vision. It was about Willow."  
"Who are you guys?"  
"This is Fred and Gunn."  
"Who's who?"  
"I'm Gunn. You're the demon chick?"   
"Ex demon." Angel cleared this throat.  
"Anya, has Willow been acting strange?"  
"Howdy yeah! She cast a spell on Spike last night. I sent him to spy on her and she made him forget."  
"How do you know if he didn't remember?"  
"Because I know. I did some magic. I understand other magicians."   
"What can we do?" Buffy asked Angel.  
"I'm not sure. Wesley and Cordelia are finding out. It has something to do with you Buffy. Something we have to figure out."   
"What can we do while they're figuring it out?"  
"Stall her before it's to late. Where are the others?"  
"Xander's at work and Willow and Tara are I don't know. Dawn's at school."  
"And Spike?" There was an uncomfortable moment. Buffy shifted her gaze and looked at Fred who waved and then back at Angel.  
"He's on his way. Don't you listen? Oh look. Customers." Anya pushed Angel out of the way as she shrugged her coat off. "Did you hear about our Christmas specials?"  
"Let's go into the back room." Buffy suggested.  
"You guys have done a good job with this place."  
"Thanks. It's like the old library. Old habits die hard."  
"So do want to tell us more about Willow? We've only heard bits and pieces."  
"What is there to tell? She's Willow, but she's not. She's gotten more powerful but doing so she's exploring other outlets for her power. Trying more spells and I think it affects her. Like it draws a bit of the good out of her each time she does a spell."   
"There's still Willow in there though?"  
"Yeah. Of course."   
"Well then we can go from there."  
"Peaches! Welcome home." Angel twirled as Spike clapped him on the back. "I see you've met the missus." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"Spike." Angel said with a little less enthusiasm.   
"What brings you and yours to our turf. Let me guess, Red. That's all anyone can think about around here."   
"Yes. Cordelia had a vision."   
"Cordelia. Tasty little morsel. Where is she?"  
"Home."  
"Who're they? Mary Ann and Will Smith?" Spike nodded towards Fred and Gunn.  
"Huh?"  
"You don't even get the joke." Spike made a motion of wind rushing over his head. "That's ok Peaches. Can't expect my grandfather to get it."  
"Grandfather? He's your grandson?" Fred spoke up with a little laugh.   
"He's my childe's childe." Angel explained. "A big mistake."  
"He's just jealous." Spike said with a snigger. "You look like a tasty treat." He grinned back at Buffy as if he was trying to make her jealous. She busied herself with tidying books on the table.  
"You should probably check with home base shouldn't you?" Gunn spoke up.   
"Yeah." Angel dialed the phone but there was no answer.   



	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"Should I cross reference prophecies? I have no clue what I'm looking for. All these talk about powerful witches but none that have threatened Slayers."  
"There probably haven't really been that many as powerful as Willow."  
"You don't know anything about the spell that Willow performs that sets off the events do you? Any signs about what makes her turn?"  
"I'm not the vision dictionary. We're talking fractions of seconds." Cordelia gave Wesley a dark look. They had been working almost all night, since she awoke and there had been no sign of the others. They tried Angel's cell phone but figured he turned it off, as usual.   
Cordelia picked up her mug of coffee to take a sip and another vision ravaged her mind. She tumbled backwards and the cup smashed on the linoleum floor. Wesley dropped his book and hurried to catch her. He didn't made it, without having vampire quickness and proceeded to help her up.   
"Lock the doors." Cordelia moaned.  
"But you're-"  
"Lock the doors." Wesley let her go and ran to lock the doors. Then he went back. Cordelia had dragged herself to a couch and was clutching her head.  
"What is it?" He looked into her eyes. Tears threatened to spill as a haunted look passed through them.  
"Us. We're in trouble."   
"Who? I'll protect you. Don't worry."  
"We need Faith."  
"What? That's out of the question."  
"Get Faith. Wesley." Suddenly the doors blew open. Shattered glass fell everywhere like confetti. A strange laughter filled the room.  
"I've come for the girl."   
"You can't have her."  
"I will have her. She is needed." The demon was feral looking. It had glowing blue eyes and a wolf like snout. "I am Fenris. I will take her." He towered over them like the Beast and Cordelia was Beauty.  
"Hurry." Cordelia whispered. The demon moved like lightening, snatched Cordelia and was gone. The doors smashed together again. Standing up on shaking legs Wesley hurried to the phone to make a call.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Do you have the gateway?"  
"Yes my mistress." The creature moved to reveal Cordelia. She shivered and looked around her.  
"Where am I?" She looked at Willow. "Willow?"  
"Cordelia?" When she had evoked the doorway to the powers for her mystical ascension spell she had no idea the gateway would be Cordelia. But it was to late now. Everything was rolling and the alignments were on the way to becoming right. She trusted that it wouldn't hurt Cordelia, much, and it didn't matter.   
"Put her in the cage." Willow had changed the bowels of Sunnydale High to suit her needs. It was a place she could go and not be bothered. Willow picked up a crystal that lay on a table and looked at it. Tara's face looked out at her, not seeing Willow. She palmed the crystal and left the building.   
********************************************************************************************  
"Still can't get through? Maybe they went out."  
"Maybe." Angel had tried all the numbers a few times. He even left a message with phantom Dennis. (Talk about confusing phone calls.) He put the phone back in the cradle and looked at the others.  
"You guys must be hungry. You should go out for lunch. We have to check with Xander and tell him what's up." Buffy looked at the clock. "I have to collect Dawn from school anyway."  
"Dawn?" Angel cocked his head. Buffy couldn't believe the monks had overlooked giving memories to Angel. Dawn remembered Angel. She was also surprised he hadn't come across her in their few connections.  
"My sister? How do I explain this. I died for Dawn. Her blood was the key to opening the dimensions, she was created by monks. Well not created. She was energy and they gave her form. She has all our memories and we remember her but it wasn't true." Angel shivered in sympathy. Her memories were implants. He had heard little bits of it but now he really understood.  
"I'd like to meet her. Someone worthy of being a Summers."  
"She's a chip right off the old Summers block." Spike said smiling. "We're good friends, me and her. Like me and Joyce used to be." Anya poked him in the ribs and he moved away from the counter, keeping his eyes on Angel.  
"Why don't I take your friends to see Xander and Dawn. I'll bring her back here. Anya keep an eye on them since they can't go outside. Angel, keep calling." Buffy advised. She stared at Spike. "Be good."  
"I am." He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms, a reprimanded child.   
"Can we tour your town?" Fred asked.  
"Sure." Buffy looked at Angel and raised a brow as if to say 'Where did you find her?' It wasn't a put down just an observation. They were beyond jealousy now.   
"Has anyone seen Tara today?" Spike asked nonchalantly. Buffy paused by the front door.   
"No. Have you guys? "They shook their heads.  
"I don't mean to scare you but she usually shows up alone, since Willow started acting all ...grr?"   
"No. Good thinking. We'll go check on her." They left and Anya was alone with the 2 vampires. They looked at each other with reproach, both with frowns.   
"So Angel, how's LA?"  
"It's fine."  
"Any interesting cases?"  
"We had a guy come last night who found out he had demon heritage."   
"What kind?"  
"It was- I don't remember." Angel took out his phone to call Wesley. He had been using the store's phone the first couple times and realized his was off. "Uh oh."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My phone was off. They could have tried to call and I didn't know."  
"Wouldn't they have tried the store phone?"  
"But if I was calling at the same time they wouldn't have been able to get through. Angel's cell phone rang to life in his hand. He turned it on. "Angel."  
"Angel! It's Cordelia!"  
"Calm down. What happened?"  
"She had a vision of herself in danger and then was snatched away by this creature that called himself Fenris. I've been trying to call you."  
"Do you know anything about this creature?"  
"No. I was going to check. I'm worried about her."  
"Check now. We can't find her until we know what has her. Try talking to Lorne. He might be able to help."  
"Ok. Keep in touch."  
"What happened?" Anya looked at him.  
"Something took Cordelia."  
"What kind of thing?" Spike finally chimed in, a concerned expression on his face. It was something that shocked Angel.  
"Fenris."  
"You didn't just say Fenris?" Anya turned pale. Angel nodded. "Fenris is a servant to Gods and other powerful people. He is used to retrieve things, sometimes between dimensions. He is like a lion at the circus and the person is the tamer. He's very disloyal and hard to control."  
"Why would he get Cordelia? What's special about her."  
"Isn't she a gateway to the powers or what have you?" Spike leaned on the counter.   
"Someone's trying to get to the powers through her?" Angel looked at Anya in disbelief.   
"Or something like that."   
"I don't like the sound of this."  
"Neither do I. whoever this person is, I wonder if they know what they are dealing with. Opening a gateway to the powers not only opens one to the good powers but to the bad. They work together."   
"What can we do?"  
"Find out who this person is first of all."   
"How can we do that?"  
"A spell..."  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"Sunnydale's a good sized town. For some reason Xander thinks it's small but we have a mall, an airport, and a zoo."  
"You have a zoo?"   
"Yeah. Bad memories. Hyena possession."  
"Oh."  
"Where we headed first?"  
"Xander's construction site. He's gonna be mad we interrupted him but, Willow's been his best friend his whole life. He's gonna be devastated." Buffy pulled her coat closer around her. Xander had been tense lately, because they were trying to finish the project they were working on before Christmas.   
"So you guys are that close?"  
"The closest. They loved me so much they brought me back from the dead. It's partly because of that, which Willow was led down this path." Buffy's lips tightened and she lifted her head, steeling herself against the raw painful wounds that held her soul.  
"I can't imagine." Fred said in her perky, wonder filled voice.  
"Yeah. It's pretty incredible." They arrived at the construction site, which ironically was over the place where the tower had fallen. Xander was perched in a CAT and when he saw them he came down.  
"Buffy, who are your friends."  
"This is Gunn and Fred. They're from LA." Words passed between their eyes. Xander's smile faded.  
"It's about Willow isn't it?"  
"Cordy had a vision. Something's going down with her Xander. They want to help."  
"What do they know about it?"  
"Not much. They only want to help." Buffy felt horrible. It was tearing Xander up inside. He was so afraid for Willow. Buffy could see it in the stress fractures of his relationship with Anya.   
"Look I have to finish this. It's very important. Is there anything I can do now?"  
"Not really. No."  
"Then we'll meet at the Magic Box later." He left then, understandably trying to get away from the problem at hand.   
They continued to The Middle School where Dawn was waiting with her bag full of books. "Hey Buffy. Who are your friends?"  
"Dawn this is Fred and Gunn. They come from LA. Angel came home for a visit."  
"How come?"  
"Well because Willow has been acting bad."  
"I know something's wrong with her Buffy. You don't have to pretend."  
"I know. But maybe I am pretending for my sake." They walked further, towards the UC Sunnydale campus dorms.   
"Where are we going?"  
"To see if Tara's at home." The girls new dorm was on the ground level. Buffy, instead of knocking on the door checked the window first. She didn't see anyone so she went to the door and fished the key out of her pocket. Willow had given it to her when she was still Willow.   
The room was dark and rather dirty. Things were piled up carelessly whereas their old room used to be spotless.   
"Look around for clues."  
"Clues to what?"  
"We sort of can't find Willow and Tara."   
"We saw them last night." Buffy bit her lip. It was so hard to explain that everything was different from the night before. Their lives were all changed, maybe for the worse.   
"Just look." Buffy went to the dresser and pushed away some of the herbs and clothing. She happened to look in the mirror and catch it at an angle. She spun around looking for Tara but couldn't see her. She looked more closely at the mirror.  
"Oh my god." She dropped a rock that she had moved from the dresser.   
"What is it?" the others looked up as Buffy stepped away.  
"Oh no. What did she do to you?" Buffy reached out and touched the mirror.   
"Buffy," Tara's voice rippled through sounding like it was coming from underwater. "You have to stop her."  
"We will. How do we get you out?"  
"Stop her first."  
"You're ok?"  
"Fine. Stop Willow."  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
"Willow, please, let me go."   
"I can't." Willow walked past Cordelia with a long knife and picked up a small rat. She held it for a moment then stabbed the rat and drained it over a bowl. Cordelia felt her stomach twist and she closed her eyes.   
"You don't have to do this. We understand. We'll forgive you."   
"I do have to do this. The day is coming. I will have my power. The world will know me."   
"We know you. You're Willow. You wouldn't do something like this."   
"You've been away a long time Cordelia." Willow finished with the rat and looked thoughtfully at Cordelia. "You're probably hungry." She tossed the dead rat to Cordelia and left the dilapidated building. Cordelia tugged on her bonds to no avail and finally began to weep.   
******************************************************************************   
"Come along. Don't say a word." The door to the cell opened and Wesley stepped inside along with 2 other men in uniforms. Faith looked at him in shock. Her cell mate looked up briefly.   
"Faith O'Brien you are being transferred." One of the men said cuffing her. He yanked her out of the cell and when they got outside they uncuffed her. The shorter of the men looked at Wesley.   
"You have 48 hours to bring her back." He said in a crisp English accent.   
"What's going on?"   
"Come along Faith. We have no time to spare."   
"What's going on? What's with the council members? This is a serious felony."   
"Something bad is happening in Sunnydale."   
"What else is new?"   
"Something that involves you. Cordelia sent me to get you after she was snatched away by a large wolf creature. I think it is connected to the vision she had of Willow."   
"What's wrong with Willow?"   
"She's out of control."   
"Bad?"   
"Unfortunately. The power was too tempting." They slid into Wesley's car and drove back to the hotel. They were stopping briefly to pick up some books then heading to Sunnydale.   
"So what can I do?"   
"I'm not sure really. I only followed Cordelia's instructions." Wesley glanced at the binder of the book he picked up and put it onto the growing pile in Faith's arms.   
"Aren't you even going to ask me how jail was? Angel is nice enough to visit sometimes."   
"Well I rather think it is depressing and it should make you more depressed taking about it now that you are free and doing what you love." He looked at her with a knowing expression.   
"What will these books do?"   
"Hopefully tell us who is controlling Fenris so we can stop them." Faith looked at Wesley for a minute. Then a smile cracked her lips.   
"You are so daft. Willow is controlling Fenris. It makes sense. That's why Cordelia had both visions."   
"That makes her even more dangerous. We don't know what she will do with her."   
"I'll call the others." Wesley whipped out his cell phone and Faith dropped the books. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
"What is it Wesley? Willow took Cordelia?" Angel had to practically shout over the chaos. It was the old gang plus all the new members and no Giles to organize everyone. The chaos calmed though dispelling the entropy. "Yeah…I understand." He closed the phone and turned to the others. "Well it looks like Cordelia had that vision for a reason. Willow has her. And she's going to use her to get The Powers That Be. Both sides. I guess that's why it's so crucial that we all were here. They're both going to use her and we have to help the good guys.   
All the eyes burned into him. The eyes were tired eyes. Sad eyes.   
"Here's what we are going to do." Buffy cleared her throat. "We are going to split up. We are going to look for Willow's home base. My bet is that she only hits home when she needs something and is somewhere else. By no means will you approach her. She's dangerous. Come back here and inform the people left here who will tell the others."   
"Can I stay?" Fred raised her hand.   
"Ok. Why don't you stay with Dawn."   
"I never have any fun."   
"Maybe when you are more responsible we'll talk. Angel does she know how to research. You said there was something we needed to know before we can help Willow."   
"I'll stay. I know magic. I can protect people if they need it." Anya spoke up.   
"Good. Okay Angel, Gunn, Xander I want you guys to go on the outskirts of town. Check The docks, Willy's The Fish Tank and Weatherly. Spike and I will spread out from the center and pick up Wesley when he gets here. We only have another day." They all looked at each other. The next night was Christmas Eve. If they didn't find Willow by then…   
"Buffy, Faith is going to be with Wesley." Angel spoke up. "It was part of Cordelia's vision."   
"The more help, the better." She motioned to Spike. Night had come so quickly with all the chaos of the day.   
"I'm surprised you didn't choose Angel." Spike said. Buffy paused, wondering why he hadn't given Angel a dirty nickname.   
"It's you I trust now. And he needed to go with Gunn." They walked away from the Magic Box, their footsteps falling in unison.   
"Weird to see him?"   
"Totally. He's like pre mortem. And you're post…I mean you have the potential to be."   
"I do?"   
"Yeah." She shut up and walked faster. He let her. The cold night held the air of snow, though it was yet to be seen. Christmas never held much for Spike, but this year it was different. This year he bought presents and this year he had someone to celebrate it with. The thought brought happiness to him.   
*****************************************************************************   
"This Willow chick, is she for real?"   
"Very. She's my best friend."   
"Sorry man." Xander stared at Gunn. Angel walked ahead. He stopped and sniffed at the air.   
"What are you doing? Don't tell me you can smell her. That's sick."   
"Shut up." Angel hushed Xander.   
"The man is like a bloodhound." Gunn shook his head.   
"Let's go this way." Angel cut short his step and turned down another street.   
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Xander shook his head and followed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13   
  
"Can I talk to you?" Wesley looked up. It was the demon man from the night before.   
"What is it?" Wesley pushed up his glasses. They were just about to leave when the man showed up.   
"I had this feeling. About you. Like I told you last night, that I have this intuition. I think you need my help." Faith and Wesley looked at each other.   
"You look familiar." Faith walked toward the man.   
"Who are you?"   
"Hank."   
"Not Hank Summers."   
"You mean he's…" Wesley's jaw dropped.   
"This must be what we had to figure out! Like hell we need you. Come on." Faith marched up the stairs and pushed Hank forward.   
"You know my daughter? How?"   
"We'll explain on the way…" Wesley looked at the man with grim determination. He knew he was going to have trouble dealing with this man that had abandoned Buffy, and he guessed everyone else would too.   
"My daughter is the Slayer? What is a Slayer?"   
"She's the Chosen one. Like me. Well her death sparked my rise. Well Kendra's death did."   
"My daughter died?" Hank turned pale.   
"Twice. God you're more dead beat than my parents. They at least knew I was in jail."   
"You were in jail?" He looked very uncomfortable squeezed between them in Gunn's pickup truck. It was the only car available on such short notice.   
"There is a lot you don't know Mr Summers."   
"I know I haven't been the best family man. But I was away for 6 months in Europe. And then I didn't hear from anyone…so I assumed it was all alright."   
"Assumed? Hello. Joyce and Buffy both died. Dawn was all alone!"   
"Dawn?"   
"Your daughter?"   
"Buffy is my only daughter." He looked confused.   
"I was warned about this. Since the monks have died their power has worn off and some don't remember Dawn. Especially people who were far away when the spell was done.   
"Wasn't I in jail?"   
"He was in Europe."   
"Oh yeah." Faith gave Hank a distasteful glare.   
"What does the Slayer do?" He said at last.   
"Slayer? As in vampires. One girl in all the world chosen to fight the forces of darkness."   
"Now Faith. He's only just begun to learn about his demon half. He had no clue it all existed."   
"Well it does! And it's dangerous. And Buffy fights it. He should worship the ground she walks on for all she's been through." Faith crossed her arms and sunk into the seat. She had put Buffy through a lot herself. She turned and looked out the window, ignoring Hank for the rest of the ride. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14   
  
"I don't like this." Angel put his hand on the wall of the old school building. "She's here."   
"How do you know?" Gunn looked at Xander.   
"I just know." Angel frowned. "We should go get help." Randomly Xander started walking inside the crumbling building, his eyes concentrated forward.   
"Xander. Don't go." Angel tried to hold him back but he pushed forward.   
"What's wrong with him?"   
"She's got him." Angel shivered, despite not having a body temperature. As soon as he had said it Gunn followed Xander with the same robotic footsteps.   
"Angel, come to me." The voice whispered in his head. It was innocent and lilting. But he was to smart to fall for it.   
"Fight it." He growled to Gunn, knowing it was unlikely to help. He clutched his head.   
"You can't fight me Angel. I'm to powerful for you."   
"You won't get me." Angel stumbled backwards. He felt himself yanked forward and lifted off the ground. He twisted and turned in the air trying to free himself from the invisible hands that held him.   
He grew tired after awhile. He let go knowing he needed to save his energy. He stopped, floating in air in front of Willow. Cordelia was bound and gagged on the floor. Gunn and Xander were standing to attention. "Oh god, Cordelia!"   
"Angel, glad you could make it." Willow stepped forward and ran her hand down Angel's face.   
"This isn't you Willow. Fight it." Angel snarled, turning away.   
"It isn't? You should know Angel. Remember the alternate dimension. You were my love slave." She snapped at him, baring her teeth. "Let's get this going." She rubbed her hands together. "Merry Christmas Eve guys." She walked over top a walk and flicked on a CD player. Sappy Christmas music began playing as she got out spell ingredients. Cold air flowed around him as he stayed, swaying in the air.   
"Hurry guys."   
***************************************************************************   
"I don't know. I haven't seen anything remotely Willow." Buffy said disgusted, pulling to a halt. Spike stopped. "She's not downtown. I wonder if the others have found anything."   
"Yeah." Buffy looked up at the clock tower. They found themselves back at the College Campus. It was so dreary, even at Christmas time. Buffy was almost glad she didn't go there anymore. To much work. And that was saying a lot, for a person who worked 24/7.   
"We should go back. Wesley and Faith will be here soon. The others might know something."   
"What do you think of Fred."   
"I dunno. Didn't really look at her. Why? You jealous."   
"No. I dunno. A little. Angel's always loved me."   
"He's allowed to move on."   
"I know. I did. I'm selfish. Never mind."   
"Ok."   
"She's nice. A little timid. Not the type Angel usually goes for, but nice."   
"Yep." Buffy started running and Spike hurried to catch up. The car was just pulling up in front of the Magic Box when they showed up. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15   
"Dad?" Buffy stopped in her tracks as she saw her dad climb out of the car.   
"Buffy."   
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
"Wait Buffy, there's a lot to explain." Faith said moving toward Buffy.   
"Stay away from me." Buffy growled.   
"Buffy you have to know I've been away for 6 months. I didn't know anything was happening. I'm so sorry about your mom and you."   
"He knows? How? Why?" Buffy crossed her arms. Spike laid a hand on her shoulder that she didn't shake off..   
"Why don't we go inside. It's cold and we don't have much time." Wesley suggested. Buffy didn't move so Spike pushed her.   
"You're back…dad?" Dawn stopped by the door, a wreath in her hand. "What are you doing here?"   
"I wanted to ask the same question." Buffy stared at her father. He looked nervously at Wesley who nodded.   
"I might care to say something first. It seems that your father has found a side of himself that might contribute to the mystery of helping Willow."   
"And that is…?"   
"I'm half Zoolog demon Buffy. Which means you girls are also." Hank said in a hurried manner. He wrung his hands together. He wasn't the same man he once was.   
"Nice joke." Buffy didn't crack a smile.   
"Zoolog? They are demons of psychic ability aren't they?" Anya asked.   
"Yes. Right." Wesley nodded.   
"Then it's clear what you have to do." They looked at Anya. She rolled her eyes. "Do I always have to explain everything? She has to channel her powers from her father to find Willow and stop her. Faith, you said, played a role…my guess is that she is a guide. "Anya nodded her head proudly.   
"That simple?" Wesley raised a brow.   
"Then let's try it." Buffy took her coat off and rolled up her sleeves.   
"What am I supposed to do?"   
"Dad, come here." Buffy motioned her father over. "Faith?" Faith walked over. "Now what do we do Anya?"   
"Hmm. Try thinking to each other. Like that telekinesis thing Willow does."   
"Huh?"   
"Trust us." Buffy shook herself out and hesitantly reached for her father's hands, resolving the painful gap of years.   
*I've missed you Buffy. I swear I didn't know anything. I was in Europe. No one knew.*   
*Daddy? Can you hear me?*   
*I hear you. I'm so sorry. It's been so long.*   
Faith watched Buffy and her dad, their eyes closed, hands together. There seemed to be a glow radiating from them. It was subtle but warming. Then his facial aspects started to change. Hers followed. They didn't become grotesque, just taller with pointy ears. Like a giant pixie. Her eyes popped open and she was back.   
"Come on." She broke away from her father and raced out. Everyone followed.   
"Did anyone know she was half demon?" Spike complained as they raced across town. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16   
  
"Here is the gateway! I give it to you Gods. Open the gate and give me my power!" Cordelia tried to scream as Willow cut a small x in her forehead with an ornate knife. "Open I say!" Angel watched in horror, unable to stop it.   
"Willow, stop right there." Buffy stopped in the doorway. Her voice was salvation to Angel.   
"You can't stop me. No one can." Willow pressed her palm to Cordelia's forehead. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.   
"Wanna bet." Faith shoved Buffy forward. She held on as Buffy touched Willow. All of a sudden they were drawn into the connection also. The electricity that was going through Willow and Cordelia filled them.   
A vortex was created, encircling the 4 women.   
"Hang on Buffy!" Faith yelled. Buffy looked tired and faint from the sheer magnitude of it. 2 holes grew from the top of the vortex. One led to a place of white light and one led to a place of black darkness. Lightening struck from both of them, hitting Willow.   
"I am becoming!"   
"Buffy!" Faith pinched the other Slayer's arm as she felt herself being pulled away. Then a strange calm overtook her and it felt like her mind was oozing into Buffy's. They meshed and Faith was able to connect to Willow. She could feel the power of the Zoolog demon, mixed with Slayer ruminating inside Buffy, but she was merely the vessel.   
"Do not stop me Faith. You could be with me. Instead you will die."   
"I will never go back to the dark side." Hands reached out from the holes, grabbing at them. Faith saw images of Buffy's resurrection in her mind's eye and could feel the battle of good and evil brewing in Willow. She knew what she had to do.   
Using Buffy she changed the flow of energy, using Buffy's and her own to combat the pull of evil. She pushed it backwards, expelling it back through Willow and through Cordelia. Willow fumed and let another bolt of energy go, knocking Faith and Buffy away. Faith dragged Buffy up, back towards the center of the vortex. She could hear the screams of the other Scoobies, outside the vortex. She was determined not to let them down. She wanted to make amends and this was her big chance.   
"Don't wimp out on me now B!" Grabbing Willow one more time Faith pushed the evil energy back. A great smash resonated around the room as the vortex seemed to freeze then shatter. Shards of ice went flying, cutting them all. Cordelia who was chained and rigid from the energy, went limp in her cuffs. Willow fell to the ground. The holes retreated back.   
Faith slid to the ground as the others gathered around. Buffy's eyes opened. "What happened? Are you guys ok? Faith? Are you ok?"   
"I'm fine. Buffy how are you?"   
"Not sure." Her eyelids fluttered. Faith felt a presence over her and then Spike lifted Buffy up.   
"Oh God." Anya's trembling voice shook them all. They realized what had taken place. The already dilapidated school had blown up again, leaving an open view of the midnight blue sky. Cordelia and Willow didn't move.   
Angel, when he fell from the ground slowly stood and reached out for Cordelia. Xander, now back to normal bent down to Willow. They both shook their heads and looked at each other.   
"It's over." Faith said at last. A gentle snow started falling, covering them.   
"Can we go home?" Dawn buried her head in Spike's coat, shivering.   
"We should go find Tara." Anya rubbed her arms.   
"Poor Cordelia. She didn't do anything wrong." Gunn shook his head. He had just begun to like her. And now, he could barely keep the tears back.   
"Why did they have to die?" Buffy sobbed, starting a chain reaction. Everyone took everyone else in a large hug of condolence.   
"I'm not sure baby. But there's a plan for all of us." Spike assured Buffy as he led the procession of sad people out. Xander picked up Willow's body, which finally looked at peace. Angel carried Cordelia, the martyr.   
Some might say this story has no good ending. How could it be so cruel? Life is cruel. But it goes on. Things will happen that we can't explain. But with Faith by our side we can overcome. 


End file.
